


Caress

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Team Flash goes out to dinner and Cisco tries not to crack despite Barry's best efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. You've been warned.

Cisco and Barry had agreed to a friend dinner with Iris and Caitlin since it was rare that they had any time to themselves these days. They had just placed their orders and settled down when Cisco had felt it: a vibrating hand – Barry’s hand – inserting itself _into_ the small of his back and slowly working its way down toward his pelvis. It was a disconcerting but not at all unpleasant sensation.

Cisco’s knee jolted and smacked the table when Barry’s fingers found their intended target. They’d discovered early on in their relationship that with Barry’s ability to phase through solid objects (including flesh), he could literally reach into Cisco and stroke his prostate in ways that no one else could.

“Sorry! Just felt a bug on my leg…” he said by way of explanation.

Barry resumed his massaging, rubbing Cisco’s prostate gently between his fingers. It was quite possibly the most pleasurable thing that Cisco had ever felt, and yes, he was including the time Barry had fingered and blew him simultaneously with vibrating tongue and fingers both.

He arched his back as Barry relentlessly stroked inside of him. This was completely and utterly unfair; Barry’s speedster abilities gave him unfettered access to his body without Cait and Iris being any the wiser, but Cisco couldn’t touch back without drawing the attention of the entire restaurant.

Cisco bit his lip, solely focused on holding back the moan that was threatening to escape from his mouth. Barry made it clear though that he was having none of it; he gave a light squeeze that he knew always sent Cisco over the edge.

“J-just – just having some back problems,” he said. The girls had looked on in concern after he’d chirped out a high-pitched squeak. Barry had just given him that ‘butter wouldn’t melt’ look that had the gullible believing his Bambi act.

Cait looked suspicious, but thankfully, Iris and Barry continued on with their conversation.

Barry was evil though, absolutely evil. He caressed Cisco mercilessly even as he gave Iris his full attention, nodding sagely when she hashed out the latest gossip from the newsroom.

Cisco lost track of what was being said. He was nearly writhing in his seat as the waves of pleasure continued unabated. He was sweating, he knew, but at this point, he was completely beyond caring, torn between wanting desperately to come and trying to hold himself back because they were in goddamned public. Barry didn’t even look once in his direction, just continued to massage and rub that gland in a way that should have been illegal.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Cisco? You don’t look so hot,” Iris said.

He wasn’t capable of speech, not with Barry continuing to stroke him like that. Barry must’ve realized it too, because he paused long enough for Cisco to form words.

“‘M fine, really. I’ll take some Advil when we get _AHHH_!” Barry gave another squeeze. “W-when we get home,” he finished, shooting a nervous look at Barry. Barry seemed amused.

“Well, okay…” Iris looked skeptical, but Barry apparently wasn’t going to come to his aid.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed – it could’ve been minutes or just seconds – but he knew he was close. And he knew Barry knew it too. The two of them found it fun to keep each other on the edge when they were out in public; it made the release when they got home all the more satisfying. Lord knows Cisco had done his best to rile Barry up at the CCPD function last night. Barry had rolled with it and given him a wicked grin though, saying “just wait until dinner tomorrow,” so in retrospect, Cisco should’ve expected this.

He figured Barry would stop soon because Cisco was nearing public orgasm territory here, but he just plowed onward. Cisco tensed his muscles – anything to try and hold off the inevitable because he wasn’t entirely sure he could come without screaming right now – but Barry did something with his fingers that had Cisco seizing before all his nerves fired at once. Before he realized it, he was coming hard, the semen pooling in his boxers and sliding down his leg. It was euphoric. His breathing was ragged and when he opened his eyes, he noticed he had a death grip on the tablecloth. He let out a shaky exhale, thankful that he’d barely made a sound.

Barry calmly wiped his fingers on his napkin ( _God help him_ , that was way hotter than it should’ve been) and excused himself to use the restroom. As he stood up, he whispered in Cisco’s ear with a smirk “round two when I get back” and sauntered off.

 _Oh God_. There was absolutely no realistic way he would survive a second round, especially when he knew Barry hadn’t brought his A-game yet.

Cisco was in a daze as he gazed around the dining room, still not fully comprehending what had just happened, Cait and Iris looked confused too, but he thanked any gods in existence that they had no idea what had really transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> note: Cisco does not survive round 2


End file.
